God Chosen Mate
by Yami-HikariAkira
Summary: Ryou Suta is the Prince of a wealthy Water Kingdom. The sun god, Ra blessed the Queen of the kingdom a son but the only flaw is...their son Ryou was promised to be someone's Mate. What they didn't know...was their son's mate was a Naga named Bakura. A half human and half snake. Will they give their son to this creature? Tendershipping Rape/lemons
1. Prologe

"Be careful young Prince!" A man yelled after his son. "I will father!" A boy yelled as he ran to the palace garden. Ryou Suta was the prince of a kingdom in Egypt.

The kingdom was known as the water Kingdom on account of the long river that ran through the small kingdom and account of the many rains they get. They had taken the water that was delivered to them from the gods to neighboring kingdoms.

They had become rich off this god given gift. The gods were pleased that the king was not greedy with this and granted him one wish. The king only had one wish. He did not wish to take on another wife, he had married the woman he loved but there had been a problem.

His wife could not bare any children. Ra gladly granted him this wish but told the king that when the child had come to an age that it would be taken by it's mate.

The king had agreed. Soon Ryou was born, a birthmark of a star on his chest. Representing that he may bare a child. All the females had them but they were smaller and Ryou's looked more of a wound.

(A/N: It's the wound that the Millennium ring had given him) Now Ryou as sixteen, he had long flowing while hair like his mother and does brown eyes that showed no sin.

He always wore blue glowing clothing. His pale skin would normally glow when he participated in the nightly festivals when they had very good rain that filled the rivers.

His body would sway with the grace of a water snake which made any woman and male faint. Many had asked his father for the Boy's hand but his father always turned them down. His father had made a promise to give Ryou to his mate. Which had finally come…


	2. Chapter 1

"Good Morning roses!" Ryou giggled as he kneeled in front of a patch of white roses. His favorite. He took one in his hand as he smiled, smelling the sweet flower.

He plucked the rose out of the patch, discarding the extra thorns. He set the beautiful flower in his hair. He laid back into the grass a smile planted on his face as he stared up at the sky.

His eyes slowly started to flutter close when these came a sudden hissing sound.

Ryou froze in place when he felt something slid up his body. The boy lifted his head only to be met with a large white snake. (A/N: Its like an anaconda but bigger)

The snake flicked out its large tongue, tasting the air around him. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut turned his head away, How could a snake this big be in the safe palace garden? Sure they had some water and garden snakes but they never bothered Ryou. "P-Please Don't h-hurt me."

He whimpered softly. The snaked hissed louder before wrapping its large body around the boy. It laid its head in the crook of Ryou's neck nuzzling him softly. Ryou blushed faintly.

"P-Please let me go." He whimpered. "I'm afraid, I can't do the boy~" The snake hissed. Ryou froze in place. "Y-You talk?" He whispered. The snake seemed to smirk flicking out its tongue.

"Sssssuprise~" Ryou started to struggle in the grip. "Father! F-Father! H-Help!" He screamed. In an instant his father and mother ran out followed by some guards.

His father froze, staring at the large snake that had his son wrapped in his tail staring them down.

"Thissss boy belongsss to me now, He is my mate." The snake hissed. "I wassss promised by Ra, to have him assss my mate." Ryou's parents froze. His mother started to cry and hid in her husbands chest.

"M-Mother! F-Father! P-Please help me! I-I'm scared!" Ryou cried. His father shook his head. Ra had never mentioned his son would go to- to some…snake?

The king snapped his head up at the snake. "Your no snake! You're a Naga!" He yelled. The snake hissed out a chuckle as his form started to change.

The head of the snake slowly started to mold together as arms formed from it. Soon a chest, shoulders, then a head. The body was pale with long white wild hair. His eyes snapped open.

They were a bloody red. He smirked staring up at his mate. Ryou had frozen in fear. This man…this Naga…was his mate?


	3. Chapter 2

Ryou stared terrified at the Naga. Before the creature was just a large snake, now he was- he was this monster! "This child was chosen as my mate by the gods and I plan to take what is mine." The Naga hissed. Ryou's father froze in fear.

"N-No! Ra would never choose you as my son's mate!" He yelled The Naga hissed once more. "But he had my young kin, I was promised by Ra that the young prince of the water kingdom would be mine, now you told the gods you would give him to his mate with no yield. Say goodbye to your son."

The Naga laughed before slithering to the gates. ":Father please! Help me!" Ryou cried. The king held his wife close as their son was take from them.

The struggling, The boy wouldn't stop struggling in the Naga's tail. "Who a-are y-you? L-Let me g-go!" Ryou cried out before falling limp in the snake's tail, too tired to fight any longer. The man smirked. "Tired little one?"

He whispered into the boy's ear as he continued to slide to his hideout. "Please…l-let me go…" The smaller one of the two whimpered. The Naga hissed softly. "I can not do that little one, I own you now…speaking of which, what is your name?"

He asked.

"R-Ryou…" He whispered softly. "Ah it suits you well, I am Bakura~" He hissed once more. They soon came to a stop, an X marked faintly in the sand. "Ah! Here we are~"

Bakura smirked as he pushed the sand away to show a small golden king cobra head. "Ka-Nut-Mata-Sa-Ra!"

The snake chanted which the boy had made out as some of the Egyptian gods., The cobra's eyes seemed to glow brightly as a tunnel opened nest to it. Bakura covered up the cobra head once more before sliding down the tunnel.

Ryou squeezed his eyes tightly shut as they slide down the dark caverns. Once they had slowed down, the boy slowly opened his eyes. A soft gasp escaped the boy's lips.

There in front of them was a giant village with a water fall trailing from the end, down through the town making it that you would have to ride a boat through it.

Bakura snickered softly as he slithered top of the water, heading toward a large building. Ryou stared up at the building with a small whimper.

Darkness, Darkness was all the boy could see. A yelp escaped his lips as he was thrown onto what felt like was a bed. Next thing he saw was a flicker of light which soon turned into a blazing flame in the near by fire place.

Ryou's gaze turned from the fire to Bakura who was slithering toward him. The boy quickly crawled away from the Naga in fear. "Don't run away child." He his A yelp escaped his lips as the man's tail wrapped around him tightly, soon his hands were pinned down onto the bed.

"Ah-Ah-Ah little one. Its time I take what is mine." Bakura hissed softly leaning down. The boy clamped him lips tightly shut as the man had clashed their lips together. The man growled softly as he licked the boy's bottom lip, nibbling softly.

Ryou kept his lips tightly shut, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of control. The man growled louder, biting the boy's lip harder. The boy yelped but kept his mouth shut. That angered the man, He pulled away from the boy tightening his grip. "Stop resisting boy! You do it once more and I will no be gentle!" He growled.

The boy started to shake as he struggled under the man. "P-Please! I don't w-want this!" He cried. Bakura sneered at the boy. "Shut it!" He growled softly. He hand trailed down the boy's body before roughly ripping off his tunic. His hand trailed down Ryou's body once more.

A shiver ran down the boy's spine causing him to gasp, This caused Bakura to smirk happily. His tail shifted around the boy's lefts, lifting them up onto his shoulders. Ryou stared up at Bakura with wide eyes.

Bakura smirked wider as he stroked the small ouch that held his member. Once his member was exposed he grabbed a hold of the boy's legs. "Scream for me my mate~."

Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear before roughly slamming the wet hot member into the boy's entrance. Ryou through back his head as he screamed in pain. "That's is my mate! Scream for me!"

Bakura growled lowly. He soon pulled out of the boy so only the tip remain before slamming back in with a low moan. Ryou cried out once more. "P-Please! Stop! I-It hurts!" He cried out, pushing on Bakura's chest. The snake hissed in return as he pinned Ryou's arms down. He thrust into the boy more deeply, keep up a steady pace.

Tears shed from Ryou's eyes as his screams of pain and some pleasure get louder. Bakura smirked down at Ryou as the teen squeezed his eyes shut. His body dripping with swear and his face, strained with tears.

The sight was delicious to look at. It made Bakura's mouth water. His gaze turned down to the boy's hardening member. Bakura licked his lips as he grabbed a hold of the member.

Ryou gasped loudly. "A-Ahh! N-No-o! He cried out, his hops bucking into the touch. "But it seems like you don't want me to stop young one." He cooed softly. "I can feel you close…come for my mate."

Bakura bit the boy's ear lightly as he thrust deeply in Ryou. Ryou cried out a final time as they both came. Ryou relaxed back onto the bed as he whimpered softly.

"Ah…Your all mine now…" Bakura whispered as he pulled out of the young boy. Ryou cried out as the pain that followed as he curled up into a ball, crying softly. The man smirked, kissing the boy's forehead. "Sleep now my mate."

Bakura whispered as he curled his own body around the boy. "Sleep…"


	4. Chapter 3

Pain filled the boy's body once his body twitched with life once he had awoken. A groan had escaped his lips once the pain had subsided. The small pain turned into a throbbing pressure. Once he felt the pain disperse, he opened his eyes slowly. The room was faintly lit by the fireplace in the room. Memories of the night before came rushing back to the boy. The pain mixed with pleasure, the cries from the teen, the panting and screams for it to stop. Ryou suddenly bolted up in the silk bed which caused the pain in his back side to automatically shoot through his body, making him cry out in pain. "Are you alright my love?" A voice hissed softly. Ryou froze on his spot on the bed. He slowly turned his head toward the small doorway. Bakura was leaning against the door, staring…just staring at the young teen. "I-I'm fine…" The boy stuttered, curling into a small ball against the headboard. The snake slithered close to the boy with a soft hiss. "Why do you cower away my sweet?" He whispered leaning down to the boy. Ryou quickly moved away from the man, pressing his back closer to the headboard. "S-Stay a-away f-from me." He whimpered in pure fear. Bakura hissed loudly. "I shall not. You belong to me and I may do what I wish to you." Bakura then pinned the boy to the bed. Ryou began to squirm and cry. "No! Let me g-go you beast!" He screamed. At the word, Bakura's eyes flashed a more dangerous red. "A beast am I? Well love I was going to wait for you to get used to your new home to do this, but if your going to act like this sweets…" Bakura slithered his tail around Ryou's wrist, bounding them together. The boy stared up in horror as the claws grew longer on the man, they dripped with a reddish substance. The teen knew all to well about Naga's and their venom…Some use it to kill and other can use it to turn humans into Naga's themselves. Bakura wouldn't kill his mate…he said he wanted him to get used to this place before he did…which only meant…Ryou's eyes widen. "N-No! No! Not that! Let me go!" He cried. Bakura growled loudly, digging his claws into the other's hips. Ryou let a scream rip from his throat. The man pulled back his claws, leaving a trail of blood and venom trailing behind. Ryou began to thrash around. His body jerked up and around, arching and relaxing back. "M-Make it stop!" He screamed. The boy's legs slowly locked together, the skin molding into scaled. His teeth slowly began to become sharper but still slightly dull, his tongue became fork like and his nails grew sharper like claws. Bakura removed the tail that wrapped around the boy's wrists. He smirked at the beautiful work the venom…no…HE had created. His own fork like tongue ran along his lips. A hand trailed down the glowing while tail of the boy. "Beautiful…Simply beautiful." Bakura whispered, leaning down he kissed the boy softly who whimpered in response. "I know your in pain love but It had to be done sooner or later." He whispered to the other who whimpered more, turning on his side. "I hate you…I h-hate you so much…" He choked out as tears started to fall from his face. Bakura sighed. "I know love but you are stuck here with me now…I'll go make you some breakfast then you can have a bath." The older one slipped from the bed and slithered out of the room. The younger one closed his eyes as he wept, gripping the bed sheets. Ryou was forever cursed to be a Naga…to be with Bakura…To be this…creature…Forever.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hold still will you!" The older Naga growled. The younger continued to squirm in the other's grasp. "No! Let me go!" Ryou yelled, his tail whipped violently at the older. "Come on kid, it's just a bath!" Bakura hissed as they got into the bathroom. "No! Let go!" Ryou growled at the snake. SPLASH!

Bakura dropped the boy into the tub.

The young Naga gasped as he reached the surface. Ryou growled at the other as he poured water onto his head before putting soap in his hand. "Oh calm down mate, we have to get you clean in time for the ceremony." Bakura said as he massaged the boy's scalp. "Ceremony? What ceremony?" Ryou looked up at the older in question. "The ceremony when we are united as mates then we go to a candle lit room and mate." Bakura told the teen calmly as he rinsed out the soap.

"No! You may have made me this creature but I am NOT mating with you!" Ryou hissed at the older Naga. Bakura growled at Ryou which caused the teen to shrink back. "You shall no speck to your mate like that! EVER! Do you understand me?" Bakura yelled at the younger who shrunk down in the bath, looking down at the soapy water. "Good boy~" Bakura purred, leaning down to nuzzle the other's cheek before cleaning off the boy's body.

Ryou sat on his curled tail in front of a glassy crystal in a bright room. He started at his body which was littered with jewelry and gems. His head had a diamond cut tiara. A small sigh escaped his lips as he saw Bakura slid into the room, a smirk on his face. "You look beautiful my love." Bakura purred as he laid his hands on the other's shoulders. "If you say so…" Ryou whispered. "Come now my love." The older Naga cooed to his soon to be mate.

Ryou sighed softly as he was led toward a candle lit room. Bakura stopped Ryou in front of a alter that laid comfortably on a red velvet pillow; inside was reddish liquid that looked to be wine. Bakura turned to the other, now holding a knife. "Hold out you wrist." The older demanded. Ryou gulped before holding out his arm for the other who took it into his hand and slit the flesh.

The teen jerked, whimpering loudly but Bakura only held tightly onto his wrist, squeezing it until it started to bleed into the bowl. When his wrist was released he stared as Bakura slit his own and let the blood spill into the bowl. Bakura then took the bowl into his hand and held it up to the hole that was in the roof that had allowed light to shine on onto the bowl like it was the Holy Grail.

"By all the gods and Ra, I thank you for my mate, for now we bind by this one drink." Bakura prayed to the heavens as he slowly lifted the bowl to his lips, drinking the liquid. Ryou looked at the bowl that was soon offered to him. "And now Ra, my mate drinks so we may become one." Bakura chanted as Ryou took to bowl into his hands. He gulped softly before tipping his head back as he drank the liquid.


	6. Author Note

Dear readers and reviews.

I thank you very much from all the reviews on my stories and it's kind of hard with updates now a days. I have next chapters of most stories. Such as Ryou in wonderland, Stolen Prince, We're coming to get you, Beauty and the Beast, and other stories I still have to put on. I have been grounded from my computer but I have my IPod still. I am in a class that allows me to be on the computer and FanFiction is not blocked. I can type up the stories and put them up.

When I decided to start writing my stories I had no intention on starting to become one of the writers the purposely don't update anyone. I never will do that to you guys.

Thank you~!

Yami-HikariAkira

(Andy C. Falls)


End file.
